liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Willie Montague
William Joshua Montague (born December 12, 1987 in Morehead City, North Carolina) is the pastor and founder of Renaissance Outreach Ministries International in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and a Republican candidate for the Broken Arrow City Council 4. He was born to Ronald Earl Montford, Sr. and Katrina Annette Montague at Carteret General Hospital also in Morehead City but was raised by his great-grandmother, Maggie Becton Bell when he turned 5. He was baptized at Faith Tabernacle of Praise International Ministries by Bishope Donald M. Crooms. Sr. He attended St. Luke's Missionary Baptist Church in Morehead City for 17 years and claimed to have heard God's voice in June 1997. He served as Choir Director, Usher, Deacon, and Armor Bearer at St. Luke's. He resigned from there and joined Praise International for only 3 years. He attended West Carteret High School from 2002-2006 and during that time, he was Freshman Class President, Sophomore Class President, Junior Commissioner of Men Athletics, Senior Adviser, King of the African American History Club, Chairman of the Teenage Republicans for three counties, on the Bicycle Plan Committee, was on the DECA TEAM, and won the Hugh O'Brian Youth Leadership Award. In 2004, he founded B.L.A.C.K. (Bright, Loving, Awesome, Caring, Kids Gatherings), a non-profit organization. He studied to become a pastor to which he was given his official certificate for on April 20, 2008 from Powerhouse Ministries Unlimited, Inc and had been ordained then. He traveled to India for 5 months in 2009 and established a church there while "preaching the gospel." In early 2010, he started the Black Republicans Association of Oklahoma and a youth movement called Element 26 which reachs out to those who are considerd "unchurched." He has attended local Tea Party rallies He currently resides in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and is pursuing a counseling psychology degree. Who he really was Montague was very closed-minded especially when it comes to religion. He was actually "prophesied" to become a pastor when he was only 2. Ha, even Jesus Christ wasn't that young when he was studying in the temple. Funny he's also an African-American conservative Republican and yet he had a Kerry-Edwards '04 sticker on one of his notebooks when he was still at West Carteret High School. He even had a lot of Black friends. While's he right to admit that Santa Claus doesn't exist, he falsely claimed that Santa is actually "Satan" backwards on January 11, 2007 while he had dinner with some of his family at Bojangles in Newport, North Carolina. First off, Santa backwards is "Atnas" and the Santa Claus character is not like Satan in anyway. Santa may be used for one of the secular holiday celebrations, but Montague went way too far on that one as another customer was angered by it along with one of the former employees who did the cleaning up of the dining part of Bojangles. This coming from the same guy who was claimed to have been "speaking in tongues" circa August 2001. Who he is now He is now 21 years old and has according to his supporters got over the immature mistakes he made when he was a teenager. His supporters try and frighten us into not criticising him because he is a pastor. http://liberapedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Willie_Montague&oldid=53706 This is potentially a serious attack on Free speech. When a person runs for public office http://www.facebook.com/pages/JW-Berry-for-Broken-Arrow-City-Council-Ward-3/189347407752923 voters need to know what he/she is like so they can make an informed decision. Links *http://www.renaissanceoutreach.org/ *http://www.myspace.com/pastormontague/ *http://williemontague.com/ Category:American People Category:American Christians Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservatism Category:Douchebags Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Nonsense Category:People Who Suck Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Republican Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome